


By Accident Or Design?

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy fumbled with her locker key, books held awkwardly under her arm, when the door suddenly opened, sending slaying paraphernalia everywhere.





	By Accident Or Design?

Buffy fumbled with her locker key, books held awkwardly under her arm, when the door suddenly opened, sending slaying paraphernalia everywhere. Buffy cursed and bent down to retrieve them.   
“Allow me.”   
Giles appeared beside her and helped Buffy gather her things. Their fingers met over a wooden stake and they looked up at each other, their eyes met and neither could look away. “I… I had better go.” Giles straightened up and retreated, casting one last look at Buffy. Something was different in the way he looked at her. Buffy stared.   
“Thank you… Giles.” 

From the classroom door, Willow smiled.


End file.
